


Coming to you LIVE

by kittenn_1906



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Drunk Eren Yeager, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ereri, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenn_1906/pseuds/kittenn_1906
Summary: What happens when you mix a drunk Eren with a live TV reporter? An embarrassed Levi, thats what you get.





	1. Chapter 1

If this were any other day, Levi and Eren's date would be done. It was 2 am, Eren was drunk, Levi had successfully made out with Eren during their movie a few hours prior, and had walked out not knowing what the hell movie was even about. Eren was dead, drunkly stumbling around in his heels, which he had insisted on wearing, claiming that they made his ass look sexier. 

While Levi wasn't going to deny that it did, it also meant that Eren now couldn't walk, after 3 and a half hours of dancing, drinking and pretty much screwing each other on the dance floor. Eren had taken off his heels and was wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders, forcing the smaller man to take most of his weight as they tried to walk. Eren was swinging his heels around in his other hand, which was infuriating to Levi, as it only made him stumble around more. 

When they stopped to take a break, Eren collapsed onto his knees, leaning against the wall of a building, drunkenly crying and mumbling, attempting to form a sentence around his hiccups and slurs, "I'm never gonna drink again." Hick " Leeeevii, why were you looking at that" hick "girl at the bar? Are going to" hick "dump my drunk ass at home and" hick "go back to herrrr?"

Levi chuckled at his boyfriend, leaning down to run his hand through his hair as he said "No, babe, I'm not going back to her.. I wouldn't even if my life depended on it. I only love you." He crouched down next to his lightweight drunk boyfriend and pressed a soft lingering kiss onto his lips. 

Eren looked up at Levi with glazed eyes, wishing he was still kissing those soft lips, and whispered "I think I'm in love with you Levi Ackerman,". When he seemed to realize what he had said, he slapped his hands over his mouth, his face turning red. 

Levi lifted an eyebrow, shaking his head at how stupid his boyfriend could be when he was drunk. "I know, sweetheart, I love you too." He laughed quietly when he saw Eren turn an even darker shade of red, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 

As they continued on their journey to get back to their car, Eren spotted a TV news reporter, reporting to the cameras live. A wicked smile stretched across his drunk face as he suddenly pulled Levi towards the reporter. Levi was thrown off balance as Eren randomly picked up speed, stumbling around, attempting to find his foot. 

When Eren finally did stop, he spun Levi around once, grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. Their teeth knocked together, and Levi grimaced a bit, but kissed him back eagerly, so lost in devouring Eren's sweet lips that he didn't even glance around to see where they were. Their tongues battled for dominance, one that Levi won quite quickly, plunging his tongue into his boyfriends mouth.

Eren pulled away first, smiling as innocently as a drunk man could, before glancing at the camera that they now stood behind. Thanks to his distraction, Levi hadn't noticed that they were on live television as they had pretty much devoured each others mouths. But now, as he looked from Eren to the camera, and back to Eren again, his face turned red, a magnificent shade of crimson that lit up his pale face.

Eren, being the confident drunk he is, walked up to the news reporter and smacked his ass, said "WORK IT BABYY!" before sashaying back to Levi. The reporter turned around laughing, and Levi began apologizing to him profusely. 

He grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him away, wanting to run and hide from the world as a drunk Eren cackled gleefully at the look on his face. As they got to their car, Levi let go of Eren's arm, muttering "I hate you, I hate you soooo much" over and over again, while Eren stumbled towards the car on his own. 

Tossing his heels into the trunk, Eren turned around and winked at Levi and said "You loove me, huneybuunnn, you said so yourself!!" before climbing into the passenger seat and promptly falling asleep. 

~~~~~~le time skip to when they get home~~~~~~

Levi slammed his door shut and walked over to Eren's said, leaning down to pick his lover up princess style, wrapping his left arm around his back and hooking the other under his knees. He butt-bumped the car door closed, before walking into the house and into their bedroom, setting Eren gently on the bed. Eren only rolled over, making a noise that can only be described as mewling, and went back to sleep again. 

Levi crawled in after him, spooning him and stroking his hair, feeling his heart melt as Eren turned over and snuggled into him, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy some more fluffiness!!

Waking up was hell for Eren. He felt like someone was pounding on his head with a hammer, his tongue was dry, and his legs felt like they were crushed, thanks to his stupid idea of wearing heels the other night. It was all worth it though, when he turned over onto his side and saw Levi. Something that Eren would never ever get tired of, was to wake up in the morning next to Levi.

Levi was always gentle and whispered sweet little nicknames to him whenever they were alone, he would always frown and kept a mask of impatience/annoyance/boredom on his face. When he was sleeping though, that all changed. His face was soft, there were no frown lines on his face which made him look younger than he really was. His hair was messy and hanging in slightly greasy strands over his closed eyes, as he didn’t get to shower yesterday.

He reached out a hand, brushing the hair away from Levi’s face. Shifting, Levi began to wake up, something that Eren loved to watch. His eyelids fluttered a bit, as he tried to open his eyes that were still drooping with sleepiness. He opened his mouth and yawned, rolling over onto his back, stretching. Eren rolled on top of him, leaning down to kiss his lips, levi immediately kissing back, before shoving him away, muttering things about brushing their teeth and taking a shower.

~~~~~~time skip to after breakfast~~~~~~

Levi was laying down on the sofa, totally minding his own business and reading his book, when Eren jumped on him. They lay chest to chest, with Eren’s legs hanging off the edge of the couch.

He shoved his book into Eren’s face, complaining “Get off of me, you’re heavy,” without any real meaning behind the words. Eren shimmied down to snuggle into Levi’s chest, and went onto his phone, while Levi went back to reading.

The first thing that happened when he turned his phone on, was 27 messages from Mikasa, 13 for Armin and 4 from his mom. Wincing slightly, he opened Mikasa’s messages first, wanting to find out what that was all about.

_**Miikasaa :** _

**EREN WHAT THE HELL!!**

**U KISSED THE MIDGET!**

**ON LIVE TV!**

**U CRAZY BOIII!**

**AND U SMACKED THAT TV DUDES ASS**

**WUT**

**THE**

**FUCK**

He turned his phone off again. Then turned it back on. Checked Armin’s messages.

_**Coconut head :** _

**Who are you?**

**and what have you done to my best friend**

**i want him back**

**now**

**he doesn’t kiss people on live television**

**he’s also really cute and HE CAN ACTUALLY WALK**

Eren sniggered, rolling his eyes ignoring the rest of the messages, and then check the messages that his mother had left.

_**MOMMYYYYY :** _

**Even, your father wants you to know that he is disappointed in you for getting that drunk.**

**And kissing Levi on live television.**

**But, rlly son, you need to bring me to whatever bar you went to last night.**

**xD just don’t tell your dad**

Eren smiled, texting back to her that he would, and that they could go out whenever she wanted to. Perks of having a cool mom. Opening Instagram, he saw that he had a message from Jean, which never happens. Opening it, he saw that it was a video of something. After watching the video a few times with wide eyes, he rolled over, off of Levi and onto the floor with a loud thump.

Jumped up and screamed, “LEVI WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!??!!” Levi freaked out, dropping his book on his face. He barely had time to utter the word ‘ow’, before Eren had shoved his phone in his face, making him watch the video a few times. He began to laugh. It was a video taken from a phone of a TV, the events of what happened on it. A very clear video. They could instantly tell who was who, but the best part was when Eren walked up to the news reporter and smacked his ass, and the person who was taking the video let out a very loud wolf whistle.

The video had gone viral.

Levi was having the time of his life, watching Eren dance around their living room, tearing at his hair, before he stood up and gave him a soft kiss to his lips, which stopped Eren’s frantic walk. “I love you. Weird drunk habits and all. I think its great that everyone knows that now, thanks to that video.”

Even blushed and kissed him again, and said, “I think so too,”


End file.
